Naruto's Pirate Ship Adventures
by Thomas the Miller
Summary: Naruto wishes on a star and everyone becomes pirates and wakes up on a ship. Crow gets burned, Sasuke has issues, and Naruto drinks way too much rum.
1. Chapter 1

Pirate Ship Adventures

**Disclaimer- I don't own ****Naruto****, but I bet once you read this story, you'll wish I did. (If you made it ****shikatema**** I would.) There Queen of the Bobs goes attacking my fan fiction again. **

Ch. 1

**Sasuke's**** Problems, ****Naruto's**** rum issues, and why you should not wish upon a falling star. **

One night, before he was about to go to bed, Naruto saw a falling star. After a second of gazing at its astonishing beauty, he made a wish. It was a sort of…shall we say…um… a crazy, insane, absolutely ludicrous wish.

"I wish, I wish upon a star that everybody was a pirate traveling seas afar!"

The next morning, when every ninja that Naruto knew woke up, they were on a pirate ship.

When he awoke, Naruto found that he felt nauseous and his face was green. It smelled of salt, and he wasn't in his own room. Suddenly the room started rocking.

"AHH! My room! It's moving!" At this point he threw up, hurtling blue chunks onto the floor.

"It's _sea sickness _you idiot," Sasuke said, opening the door, a smirk on his face. Sakura ran in red faced and screaming.

"How the hell did we get here!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"I made a wish upon a star!" Naruto said, with a grin on his face. (His sea sickness had miraculously gone away and he looked as happy as a clam.) "Of course, I didn't think that it would take me seriously. I mean, no one else does. Maybe the star loves me more than you guys do!"

"Well, I hate you right now!" screeched Sakura.

"But Sakura-chan!" protested Naruto. "When you were a little girl didn't you always want to be a pirate?"

"No!" Sakura said. "My dream was to be a Barbie Princess who rode on one of those My Little Ponies, and Ino wanted to be my best friend Barbie Rock Star!"

"But what about Barbie Dentist? And Polly Pockets? " Naruto asked.

"Ummm… I think I'm going to leave now," Sasuke said, walking out, only, he bumped into Kiba.

"I have a slight problem," Kiba said. "There's no where for Akamaru to use the bathroom on this darn ship!"

"Just let your stupid dog pee in the Ocean!" Sasuke told him.

"But, that's pollution and Akamaru's not stupid!" Kiba yelled.

"Arf!" barked Akamaru.

"Well, I don't give a crap about your problems," Sasuke said. "Now I really and truly am out of here."

On the deck, Sasuke thought that nothing was going to bother him now, and that maybe he'd be able to get some fresh air. However, when he got there, he suddenly tripped.

"Owww!" Shikamaru whined. "Watch where you're going Sasuke," he moaned. "You interrupted my morning cloud watching session!"

"I apologize," Sasuke said, in a very insincere manner. "At least _you _weren't the one who got tripped. Why won't people leave me alone?"

"See," Shikamaru said. "I always knew you were emo."

"I'm not!" Sasuke yelled, rolling up his sleeves. "Look at my wrists! They're perfectly clean!"

"Weeeeeeeee!"

"What the…" Sasuke started, but he already realized who it was. Ino. She had a death grip on his back, a happy squealy grin on her face.

"Get off me now," Sasuke ordered.

"Bossy much this morning?" Shikamaru asked.

"And you shut up," Sasuke told Shikamaru.

"I've never heard you use so many imperative sentences," Shikamaru told him.

That was about when Temari climbed on deck. Shikamaru smiled lazily up at her.

"Stop being so smug Shikamaru!" Sasuke said.

"What's wrong with him?" Temari asked.

"We got him really pissed off," Shikamaru said, with a smirk.

"Wow," Temari said. "That must have taken some skill, Shikamaru. I love skill."

A second later Naruto came up, wobbling, and dizzy but happy as ever.

"Guess what guys!" he yelled. "I found this delicious stuff down in the cellar. The bottle was labeled rum! Sakura was chicken! She wouldn't drink any!"

"And for the best too!" said Sakura, following up closely behind him.

"How do you feel Naruto?" Shikamaru asked.

"Perfect!" Naruto said.

"How many fingers am I holding up?" Kakashi asked, from the ship's wheel.

"19!" Naruto yelled ecstatically.

"No," Kakashi said. "I'm holding up 4 fingers."

"Oh!" Naruto yelled. "Well, anyway, I think that we should make rum flavored Ramen! I think when we get done with being pirates I'll see if the old man at Ichiraku's will allow it."

Voices could be heard downstairs.

"No Gaara!" Kankuro yelled. "Just because _you _broke the ship doesn't mean you can burn Crow and use him as wood to fix it!" All the rest of the people on deck ran downstairs in terror where they found that Lee and Gai had joined the argument also. Shino was also there, but he was merely observing.

"You can't have broke the ship Gaara!" Lee yowled. "It's not youthful!"

"Indeed it is not!" proclaimed Gai.

"Gai-sensei," Lee said, suddenly bursting into tears. "We're all going to die!"

"It will be okay," Gai said, embracing Lee. "We will live."

Then Sasuke spoke up. "Just let Gaara use your stupid puppet." Kankuro, not really wanting to argue with Sasuke Uchiha in a bad mood, consented and said that he would just have to make another puppet.

"I have an alternative!" Temari said. "Let's kill Shikamaru and use his body to fix the ship!"

"Sacrifice!" Ino Kiba and Choji all yelled at the same time.

"Uh… just use the puppet," said Kankuro, trying to keep tears from falling down his face.

"Hey!" Sakura suddenly said. "Where's Naruto?"

"Uh-Oh," everyone said at once.

"To the Cellar!" Ino cried. And they were right. There he was drinking away at the rum with and old rusty bottle in his hand.

"Yummy!" he yelled. He threw up and then fainted.

"Wow," Shikamaru said. "So smart."


	2. Chapter 2

Hello all

Hello all. I am sorry to inform you that it might be a while before Chapter 2 of this story is up. I have it typed but it is on Queen of the Bob's computer right now and I used the wrong program so when I saved it to my flash drive it wouldn't open on my computer. It sucks because I'd love to post it. Hopefully I'll get a hold of it soon. However, if you feel like it, read any of my other stories. And if you do, **Review them!! **


End file.
